


To You in 2000 Years

by knownopain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knownopain/pseuds/knownopain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren have been best friends for a long time. They like the same things, they share the same hobbies (mostly), they even share the same secret. Eren gets caught though and has to leave Armin alone. All alone.</p>
<p>SNK AU, reincarnation mentioned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin recaps how he and Eren get close

Dear Eren,

I don't remember how we met honestly.

I remember seeing you around school, I remember being in classes with you.

We went to the same school in 5th grade, you had your friend group, I had mine.

We saw each other at lunch a lot. You sat with Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha a few tables away. I sat with my books. You laughed so loudly sometimes. I saw you running around the courtyard occasionally, you looked like you were having the time of your life. I would sometimes laugh to myself, when Marco and Jean started hanging out with me I got a lot louder. Do you remember? We would laugh and and talk loudly. Always joking. Jean was kind of a dick though.

When Jean and Marco started going out I became the third wheel. I stayed in the back and tried to not mess up their relationship. I'm pretty sure you remember how that went. I'll remind you anyway, Jean and Marco never communicated. They always liked around and made the other feel bad, well mostly Jean to Marco. They eventually ended a few weeks later. That went on for about the entire 5th grade year.

Although the friendship we had was pretty mutual at the time, I wished I had talked to you sooner.

6th grade rolled around and we began to talk more and I began to notice you. Your tangled brown hair, bright green-blue eyes. The way you would say things with a German accent, or the things you would laugh at.

I can't remember what your laugh sounds like anymore.

Or the way you would say 'hello', dropping the 'h'.

I don't remember what the sparkle in your eyes looked like when you were interested.

I don't remember when you became so important to me.

Near the end of 6th grade we got close, remember? Like really close. I feel like it was when me and Annie tried to go out, or when you and that shorty Levi tried it out.

As you probably know, Annie and I only lasted about a month or two. We rarely talked. Remember how we go together?

It was the night of the school social, a dance. I told you about my crush on her and you told her that you knew someone liked her. I got scared and ran into the bathrooms and just kinda hung out there for a while. You came in laughing, your green eyes shining with delight. I don't think I'd ever had more fun in my life.

Later that night you ripped your pants, do you remember? You called your dad and sent me out to get them. Your dad and step-mom were pretty cool. "The blond chick" you had said. 'Chick'. I told you I wasn't a girl, you told me its the only way your dad would know it's me.

Do you remember telling the Social Studies teacher, Ms. Hanji, about me and Annie? You ran up to her and yelled, "Ms. Hanji! Armin and Annie are dating!"

I had ran away, my face was probably as red as a stop sign. I could've believe you.

That night was the best of my life.

We were inseparable after that. You and Mikasa drifted apart, while Sasha and Connie got together, and honestly I felt a little glad.  _I_  got to have all your attention,  _I_ was your best friend.  _I_ am  _selfish._

We talked every night and everyday. When you were sad we would sit at our own little table in the corner of the couryart and talk about it. When I was sad you would abandon all else and comfort me.

When you and Levi got together everyone judged you. I didn't. At first anyway, I told you how adorable you guys were, I would talk to him about you guys. Remember when I taught him how to roleplay and you basically gave me your life in return?  I wish you hadn't. I would hurt a lot less if you hadn't.

When he began abusing you I got so mad.  _How could he._  You were so perfect, he would smack you with your books, he would you with your emotions. Do you remember how you would talk to me about that on the phone after school?

Eventually we stopped talking about him for a while. I learned you loved to draw. We would teach each other the stuff we knew, we would grow together.

I love that about you, Eren, you were always there, teaching me new things.

You truly are my best friend.

When summer came around I had gotten your cell phone number. We talked for hours on end. I would lay on my bed with my feet propped up against the wall, we would talk and talk like the world would never end. We cried, we laughed, we sat in comfortable silence. I had never felt happier in my life.

Do you remember that, Eren?

Do you remember all those good times we had?

Because I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Even if it meant I still had to lose you.

I miss you,  
Armin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my little Painkillers! Recently something happened to my friend and this is my way of coping, it's our story, just through Eren and Armin.
> 
> Enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin reminds Eren about their last night together.

Dear Eren,

Do you remember the summer of 6th grade?

I do. It was quite a ride for us, wasn't it.

We met some friends online, Erwin and Farlan. Apparently Levi knew them, how strange right.

Farlan was quite... Strange.

I don't know what he looked like due to meeting him over Facebook, but I know you saw some pictures of him.

Remember how close you two got? I could've sworn you were dating him, Eren. Were you?

I was going out with this girl named Isabelle, we had been friends for about a year before confessing that we liked each other.

Do you remember her?

You guys were best friends.

I don't know if you ever told her about Farlan, probably not, but I feel like they had known each other or something.

I was surprised that you cheated on Levi with Farlan though... Or would you not call it cheating?

Whatever you want, Eren.

Levi never did find out, but he began to abuse you. Not physically, but emotionally. I told you that you needed to break it off, but you were pushing it off.

Making up stupid excuses to stay with him.

Why did you do that, Eren?

Fight before school ended I saw cuts covering his hands and arms, I knew he was self harming and when I asked he made it sound like a game.

While you were messing around with Farlan and letting Levi mess with your emotions, I was talking to Isabelle and getting closer to her.

Do you remember helping me respond to conversations?

"Eren, help me! What do I say to her?!"

You always had my back.

When you found out that you were moving far away we both got really sad. We wouldn't get to see each other at school anymore. We wouldn't hang out at the library and walk down to the small Japanese diner for some stupid green tea ice cream anymore.

Eventually you met this guy named Erwin. I didn't like him. At all.

That  _'Omegele'_ website isn't good for you Eren.

You meet creeps. Like Erwin.

Even though I never  _liked_ him, I saw that you did. Erwin lived on the other side of the world, was much much older than you, and daaaaamn, his  _eyebrows._

Remember how you were juggling three guys at once, Eren? Farlan, Levi,  _and,_ Erwin. How's you do it? How did none of them find out?

Do you remember feeling bad for Levi? I remember.

You told him, "long distant relationships don't work out." And yet there you were with Erwin and Farlan.

But I can't judge. Isabelle was on the other side of the country.

You and Levi broke up, finally. I remember you crying almost every night about how he would say something to you, or tell you how he only actually liked Connie and not actually you. How he absolutely loved Connie and that once you were gone he'd had have him.

_That upset you so much._

It made me so mad.

How dare he?!

You and Connie got into fights more often and eventually stopped talking all together, I eventually got you to leave Levi with  _a lo_ t of convincing.

You truly are stubborn, Eren.

Do you remember our last night together?

I do.

I wouldn't trade it for the world.

We were planning on just hanging out in my room all night, but I had a sudden piano rehearsal.

Just out of nowhere,  _piano rehearsal at 6 today._

You came and watched. You laughed at me when I made mistakes and pointed out a hole in my pants.  _Thanks, Eren._

You talked to Isabelle mostly, made fun of me the other part of mostly.

After practice we danced around the courtyard at the church. We stood on tables and sung as loud as we could to no song in particular.

Jumping, spinning, singing; I want it all back.

 _We felt like little school girls who were having their last night together_.

In a lot of ways we  _were_  little school girls who were having their last night together.

We danced, and sung, and spun for about a half an hour. Minute after minute, second after second. Just enjoying each other and the last time in each others presence.

When we got back to my house we just sat there in my bed in our phones. Well, your iPod and my old, slidey phone.

We tried to talk to Isabelle, but she was asleep.

Eyebrows was busy with whatever he had to be doing.   
Farlan was only busy jerking off to the sound of two younger boys squealing.

We had a bag of skittles (which you poured  _everywher_ e) and a Milky Way chocolate bar.

Farlan kept asking us to send videos of us making out, or touching each other, or just doing something.

I thought it was  _disgusting_. You thought it would be been fun.

_Oh, Eren._

Do you remember that?

We even got matching tattoos, fake ones obviously.

I got a small blue skull on my ankle that you did, slowly and precisely so it wouldn't peal off.

I put the identical skull on your ankle, trying to match your preciseness.

Nevertheless, the tattoos peeled off within minutes.

I still have the sheets on my dresser.

I also have your candy bag.

It was a pink, girly sugar high bag that you had filled up all the way to "obsessive candy disorder."

That night was crazy, we made out with baby dolls we got from Mikasa, we- well  _I_ \- acted totally gay for your sake, we ate candy til we threw up, and we really did enjoy each other.

Until I noticed something. I thick, but short red scab on your wrist. Your watch covered it, but I still saw it.

I knew a scab like that anywhere.

I used to have them covering my arms in the beginning of 6th grade.

You told me that your watch had cut you when you took it off.

I knew you lied.

I let it go.

_You lied to me Eren._

Why did you have to lie?

I miss you,  
Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my little Painkillers! I hope you enjoy, it's not as well put as I want, but that's okay. It's a letter and its midnight. 
> 
> Enjoy :D


End file.
